In Charm's Way
In Charm's Way is the thirty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Kevin is upset by his inability to change back to human form and he vents his frustration by blaming Gwen for her inability to help. Charmcaster, seeking to steal Gwen's powers, charms Kevin to trick her into walking into a trap. Despite discovering the ruse and coming prepared, Gwen is still drained of her power. After a verbal fight with Gwen, Kevin tricks Charmcaster into returning to Ben and Gwen, allowing Gwen to reverse the spell and regain her powers. Gwen then sucks Charmcaster into a magical vortex. Afterward, Ben explains to Kevin that Gwen has been using every spare moment to find a cure for Kevin without telling him, leaving Kevin in a state of deep regret. Major events *Charmcaster returns and tried to lure Kevin on to her side. *Charmcaster succeeds on taking Gwen's powers, but Gwen retrieves it in the end. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Charmcaster *Charmcaster's Stone Creatures Aliens used *Goop (mistansformation in Bens opinion) *Diamondhead (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Humongousaur) *Upchuck Trivia *Though Grandma Verdona told that there is no such thing as magic, Gwen was able to recite spells. This may indicate that magic and Mana might be the same thing or that magic powers are derived from Mana itself. Charmcaster also states that Gwen is made of magic itself (though this maybe due to her being unaware of the nature of Mana itself and Gwen's Anodite heritage). *Ben says "Goop? I wanted Way Big!", but when he transforms, the Goop hologram is showing. It is possible that he didn't look at the hologram first before transforming. *In this episode, Charmcaster brings Mr. Smoothie to life, who is later defeated by Upchuck, drinking the smoothie inside. *In the episode, Mr. Smoothie has only one line. While Upchuck is drinking from him, He says "Stop, please, I'm half empty!" Upchuck responds "Bad attitude, you're half full.". *The episode title is a reference to the 1965 war film, In Harm's Way. *This is the second appearance of Gwen in a bikini, with the first appearance was in What Are Little Girls Made Of?. *Gwen and Kevin gets absolutely frustrated during the course of the episode as well as their relationship. *Kevin regrets his actions by the end while Gwen is heart broken (Kevin kissed Charmcaster and broke things off with her). Quotes *'Kevin': If you care so much, why haven't you done anything to help?! (talking to Gwen) *'Kevin': You think you got magic? She's made of magic. (referring to Gwen) *'Ben': Is she cute? (asking Kevin about Charmcaster) *'Gwen': Ben! *'Kevin': Better than that, she's hot! *'Gwen': Kevin! *'Charmcaster': Gwen Tennyson, I've been wating five years to say this. I love what you've to your hair. (starts fight) *'Gwen': (after beginning to over power Charmcaster) You're losing Charmcaster! *'Charmcaster': (exposing Gwen under the moonlight where Gwen's in pain) Over confident much?! *'Ben': (after Gwen got up) You okay? *'Gwen': She stole my powers. How do you think I am? *'Ben': Weak? *'Gwen': I deserved it. I was too angry.. *'Kevin': I can see how she gets you mad.. *'Gwen': I was angry with you! *'Kevin': Wait- me? (eyes widen) *'Gwen': (having troble explaining) No! Okay, yes, a little! I mean, why were you even hanging out with her? *'Kevin': Because I thought she liked me. *'Gwen': And I don't? *'Kevin': If you liked me so much, how come you haven't bothered to find a way to change me back? After all, as long as I'm a monster, no other girl would want me, right? *'Gwen': We are not having this conversation. *'Charmcaster': Kevin Levin. Are you asking me out? *'Charmcaster': Sorry but I don't date the good guys.. *'Charmcaster': Any power she has left belongs to me. *'Mr. Smoothy': Please stop! I'm half empty! *'Ben' (as Upchuck): Bad attitude! You're half full! *'Gwen': You're the one who's useless Charmcaster! Can't take on one powerless girl! *'Kevin': Where's Gwen? *'Ben': Went home. You hurt her pretty bad. *'Kevin': Hurt her? I'm the one that looks like this.. *'Ben': (getting angry) You know what? You're a giant rock faced jerk! She's been spending every spare time looking through every book she has to find a cure for you since the day of the accident! *'Kevin': (stuttering) Sh-she never told me. *'Ben': Well she shouldn't have. (Kevin regrets deeply) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes